


Blah Blah Vortex [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death happened Pre-Story, Dimension Travel, Grief/Mourning, Humour, ITPE 2017, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: They were in another timeline. It happened occasionally. Who even knew how Wade got involved. He was just trying to show Darcy how many tacos he could fit in his mouth (six), and then blammo: Big flash of light, whirling space vortex, the indescribable sensation of the universe contracting with you inside it to the size of a single electron, and then everybody was spat out in a heap on the sidewalk of a place that looked like -- but probably wasn’t -- New York, and all of Wade’s tacos de sesos were lost to the interdimensional void.“Nooo,” Wade whispered, heartbroken. “Tacos.”





	Blah Blah Vortex [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blah Blah Vortex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089677) by [Rave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rave/pseuds/Rave). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Blah%20Blah%20Vortex.mp3) | 36:15 | 17.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Avengers/Blah%20Blah%20Vortex.m4b) | 36:15 | 17.1 MB  
  
### Music

 _We Belong_ by Pat Benatar  
_Spiderman Theme_ by Michael Giacchino

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
